LatestNews
om Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Friday 1st April 2011' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler singing occasionally 7am from willows between platforms 2 & 3, also 4+ Blackcaps Conservation Area (Bob Watts); also pair Stock doves, 6+ Chiffchaffs. Incidentally, variation fans, the Willow Warbler is an interestingly dull-plumaged individual with legs as dark as a Chiffchaff, tinged with wine red - comes down to a few metres if you're patient; Sand Martin north 11.12, pair Little Grebe (David Callahan). *Archway: 15.15 - Tern sp over east. (PA) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 5 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-back, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 singing Wren, 5 Robin (only 1 singing), 8 Blackbird, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch (one pair nest building) 1 singing Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Catford: Red Kite over 11:15 (Birdguides). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Little Egret, male Stonechat, Water Rail. 2 Oystercatcher,3 Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis). *Eltham: 17 Waxwing at the Rochester Way / Grangehill Road a.m. (Birdguides). *Foots Cray Meadows: 11+ singing Chiffchaffs, 8+ singing Blackcaps, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swans, 20+Mallard, 6 Tufted Ducks, 4 Kestrels, few Moorhens, 10+ Coots, 2 Common Gulls, many Woodpigeons, 10+Stock Doves, many R/N Parakeets, G/S Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpeckers, Skylark and Meadow Pipits heard near Riverside Road, 10+Wren, 4+Dunnock, 10+Robin, 10+Blackbird, 2 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 2+Goldcrest, 6+Long Tailed Tit, Coal Tit, many Blue and Great Tits, Magpies, Jackdaws, Carrion Crows, Starling, House Sparrow at Riverside Road, Chaffinch, 3+Greenfinch, few Goldfinches, 2 Linnets Riverside Road (Ian Stewart) *Forest Hill: 13 Waxwing on Marler Road a.m. (Birdguides). *Hampstead Heath: 6 LBB Gulls, 15+ Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Goldcrest, pr Kingfisher, pr Little Grebe on Wood Lake, 6 Great Crested Grebe, pr Nuthatch nestbuilding (CB). *Horsenden Hill: 1 singing Willow Warbler, 4 singing Blackcap, 16 singing Chiffchaffs, 6 Stock Doves (Horsenden Wood), Nuthatch, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Kestrel plus profusion of Blue & Great Tits (Martin Smith). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens (07:00-08:00): adult Tawny Owl with 2 owlets (all in the same tree, just east of the nesting tree), male Ruddy Duck and Gadwall on Longwater, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Egyptian Gooose, 2+ Green Woodpecker (heard), GS Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell). *Isle of Dogs: 2 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, GS Woodpecker, 2 LT Tit, Mistle Thrush (Richard Harrison). *Leyton: Red Kite low going South-west c10:00 (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank, 3 Sand Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler (LWC website). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon over 07:50 carrying prey (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: first-winter Yellow-legged Gull, first-winter Caspian Gull on landfill (Birdguides). *Staines Res: 2 Great Northern Diver on South Basin a.m. (Birdguides). *The Glade (Sidcup):pair G/C Grebes, Cormorant, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swan, few Canada Geese, c20 Mallards, pair Tufted Ducks, Sparrowhawk, Moorhens, 6+Coots, Herring Gull over, Woodpigeons, 8+Stock Doves, Collared Dove, few R/N Parakeets, G/S Woodpecker drumming, Green Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 6+Wrens, Dunnock, few Robins, 6+Blackbirds, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaffs, 4+Goldcrest, 4+Long Tailed Tits, Coal Tits, plenty Blue and Great Tits, Jay, 4+Magpies, 10+Carrion Crows, Starling, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 2+Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (m calling and drumming in Esso, centre, east and west copse TH/NC), 7 singing Chiffchaff, 4 singing Blackcap, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 10+ Skylark, Stock Dove, 2 Shoveler, 1 m Gadwall still, Greylag (7 on Alex, then 6 flew west with 3 returning), Heron, Little Grebe(s), 10 + Cormorant over, Linnet, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, Snipe (Cat & Dog), Mistle Thrush collecting food (NC). *Vauxhall BT: 1 Peregrine on eggs Live RSPB Web Cam here! (Michael Mac). *Waterlow Park (07.50): 1 Wheatear , 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Nuthatch, 3 GS Woodpeckers, 1 Chiffchaff calling from Cemetery (PA). 'Archived News' pinner park farm ifem stonechat(JonReveley)